The incident
by Genie101
Summary: PREQUEL TO - NOT YOU . So what DID peter do so wrong? All he wanted to do was test out his new suit. Why can’t things ever go smoothly for Poor Peter? COMPLETED STORY


will you please write a prequel or a sequel explaining the "incident".. I want to know what can divide them to such a lengths.

Sure thing. I hope this helps answer your question , and thanks for the review.

Peter went wide eyed hearing a cracking sound. He was trying out something with his suit and it went wrong. He snapped off his mask quickly and just stood there wide eyed. There was a blue glowing cube now on the floor with a crack along it. The crack was starting to suck in various papers and then some into it. In a panic Peter tried to pick it up , but when it started to suck at his sleeve he dropped it.

Clint and Bruce having heard the commotion rushed to Peter.

"Peter What have you done. That's Tony's cube he's been working on. Isn't it." Clint said rushing over and trying to pick it up. Only to quickly drop it from receiving a burn. He cast Peter a cold glare at that.

"You were messing around in here again. Haven't we told you not to!" Bruce snapped his vines starting to pop, only to calm himself down last second.

"Uh Mr. Stark, the cube thing you've been working on. It uh...it has a crack in it!" Peter called out backing away from the living room and helping Bruce back with him.

"Peter that's impossible. It can't crack without pre….." Tony got out before Clint cut him off.

"He cracked the dam thing Tony. Hurry up in there!" Clint snapped loudly. He casted Peter a death glare making sure he stayed put where he was.

Tony walked into the living room from his study. His mouth hung open and then snapped shut just as quick.

"How did this even happen!" Tony shouted grabbing his suit.

"It's my fault I'm sorry. I was just.."

"You were being cocky! This isn't a game dammit Peter. This isn't fun or cool. This can seriously kill people if we aren't careful. It makes me wonder if you're really ready for that suit there." Clint said harshly as Tony worked on getting the cube of his fixed up.

It ended up taking a few moments , but in those few moments precious papers were lost and a few random items. One of these items happening to be a small heart shaped keychain locket. "I am ready for the suit Mr. Stark. It was an accident. I swear. I didn't mean for this to happen". Peter said calmly to Tony, who was seeing nothing but red.

"You're were trying to be a little show off once again and this time you lost us a good few stacks of paperwork. And then some." Tony snapped lowly turning his back to Peter. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"It's Just paperwork. Can't you reprint it?" Peter asked softly getting a harsh glare from Tony.

"I should just go home then." Peter said softly standing up.

"Yeah you should. And for your sakes Peter stay there. " Tony said harshly ,even for him.

"What. Please. I swear it was an accident. I swear it". Peter said his voice shaking.

"Tony….why are you yelling at Peter for." Pepper said softly walking over to the duo.

"I cracked the cube thing." Peter said softly rubbing his arms in slight shame.

"PETER!" He heard from not just Pepper but the other females in the room now.

"You could have been killed or worse. Don't you think?"

"I'm sorry Okay." Peter said honestly his head down some.

"Where's the locket at…" Steve said suddenly making Peter look to Tony wide eyed and swallow hard.

Tony smirked and without missing a beat said," ask spider boy there."

"It got sucked into the cube." Peter said seeing Steve's face fall.

"What...no. No dammit. No." Steve said sitting down his head in his hands.

"That was my only copy peter! I don't have another one! What were you doing…." Steve all but demanded from Peter.

"I was just trying out this suit. That's all. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I swear Steve." Peter said apologetically. The others looked at Peter in slight disgust. Years of paperwork down the drain and now Steve's locket of his lost love was gone. All of this was because the kid was being cocky.

Peter felt a sudden warm sensation on his cheek and it took him a moment to relieve he'd been hit by Steve. "I'll...I'll just go." Peter said quickly rushing past everyone.

"Rogers!" Pepper said angrily going after peter. Only he was long gone by the time she go to the driveway. She came back inside her head down.

"Why did you hit him! It was an accident Steven! A dam accident!" Pepper screamed at him, as though he'd hit her own son.

"He'll be back Pepper. Just you wait. He'll be back." Tony said trying to not only ease pepper's nerves , but his own as well.

Steve sat there feeling all the more guilty. "I hit the kid…." he said softly almost not believing his own voice. He rubbed his temples some before he stood up.

"How long until we get this missing paperwork sorted out. " Steve said calmly .

"You hit Peter and all you care about is some dam paperwork!" Pepper snapped storming off outside.

"Tony…"

"A few moments ,if we are lucky. I can't get back you're locket though Steve. I'm sorry about that." Tony said sincerely to Steve.

"It is what it is Tony. Let's just work on getting that paper work back together again."

Peter got back to his apartment and slid down the door frame. He tore off his suit and just held it loosely in his grip. You were being cocky! This isn't a game peter! Peter sniffled some tossing the suit at his bed frame.

"I wasn't being cocky. It was an accident. It was." Peter said softly rubbing at his eyes to not start crying.

Peter sniffled once more laying back on his bed to stare at his ceiling. It was an accident. He hasn't meant for any of this to happen. He hadn't.


End file.
